yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Zouk
Zouk is one of the oldest and most popular nightclubs in Singapore and Kuala Lumpur.YourSingapore.com - Zouk The club is named after the French creole word for 'party'. It has won the Singapore Tourism Board's "Best Nightspot Experience" award 6 times, between 1996 to 2007. Zouk is also ranked number 10 on DJ Magazine's list of Top 100 clubs in the world in 2006, 2007 and 2010. Events ZoukOut is an annual music dance festival held in Singapore since 2000.YourSingapore.com - ZoukOutZoukOut - About One of Asia's biggest music dance festivals, it is organised by Zouk Singapore. DJs that have performed at ZoukOut include Paul Van Dyk, 2ManyDJS, Masters at Work, Gilles Peterson, Richie Hawtin, Sven Vath, Peter Kruder, James Lavelle, Armin Van Buuren and Stereo MCs. In 2008, ZoukOut saw its largest turnout of 26,000 in attendance, an increase of 3,000 attendees in 2007. ZoukOut has also won the Singapore Tourism Board’s “Best Leisure Event Experience” award thrice, between 2005 and 2008. ZoukOut 2010 celebrated 10 years of the festival in December 2010. It was held on Saturday, 11 December at Siloso Beach, Sentosa Island from 8pm-8am. The three headline acts performed at ZoukOut 2010 were multi-platinum selling artiste David Guetta, world renowned trance DJ Tiësto and Grammy award-winning DJ Jazzy Jeff. During the Grand Prix Season 2010 in Singapore, Zouk held a special event, Zouk Celebrates The Grand Prix Season Singapore 2010, which featured two acclaimed DJs, Frenchman Martin Solveig and Canadian Tiga. Locations The three old warehouses that make up the original Zouk were built in 1919 on the Singapore River. Thoroughly renovated, the houses now feature three interconnected clubs: * Zouk (1991), with a large dancefloor and state-of-the-art sound and lighting, catering to a variety of artists * Velvet Underground (1994), a quieter, more relaxed lounge that plays house and soul * Phuture (1996), a more avant-garde bar specializing in broken beats and hip hop/R&B. The clubs have proven popular with Singapore's party-going crowd and regularly attract performers from all over the world. Its famous Mambo Jambo theme nights are considered a must-go for a beginning clubber. In 2004, Zouk opened a sister club at Ampang Road (Jalan Ampang) in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. Zouk KL features four rooms: Zouk and Velvet Underground styled on the original, plus the Loft and Terrace bars. A beach dance party called ZoukOut is organised at Sentosa in December each year. On December 10, 2005, 18,000 people attended the party. ZoukOut 2006 outdone itself once again drawing a record 20,000 party-goers to Sentosa on December 11, 2006. 26,000 party-goers attended Zoukout 2008. Mambo Jambo Mambo Jambo, commonly known as Mambo nights, is a theme clubbing night held every Wednesday at Zouk in Singapore and Kuala Lumpur. It is highly popular among the younger segment of the clubbing crowd in Singapore, and a Mambo experience is often regarded as an initiation ritual for many beginners into the local clubbing scene. Origins and Development as a clubbing institution While Zouk Club's vision was to introduce house music into Singapore, the concept of house music was not well-entrenched in the Asian clubbing landscape. Thus in order to make house music more appealing to the Singapore crowd, it introduced a blend of music which incorporated pop hits from the 70s and 80s with house music which were to be played every Wednesday night. Never seen as a long term plan, this retro theme night however became increasingly popular with the clubbing crowd and became one of the main highlights of the Singapore’s clubbing week event list. It eventually became the most well patronised weekday event in the Singapore clubbing scene. Music Type Mambo Jambo is a spin of the term mumbo jumbo which fittingly described the type of music peculiar to the theme night. It began with a somewhat unorthodox mix of 70s and 80s pop hits and house and over the years, it evolved and incorporated rock, dance and hip hop. A huge hit with the local clubbers, many imitators tried to follow the ‘retro’ theme formula with relatively lesser success. Zouk remained the standard bearer for this unique clubbing experience in Singapore. Special Dance Moves There are numerous songs that are well received by the clubbing club. However, the most popular are those that will rouse the crowd to making their peculiar dance moves. These moves, usually restricted to hand and upper body movements, are usually expressed in sync with the songs' progression and lyrics. Some of these songs includes Bananarama's Love in the First Degree, Jason Donovan's Too Many Broken Hearts and Rick Astley's Together forever. Example: Belinda Carlisle's Summer Rain (taken from Dylan Boey's Mambo Rocks article, published 8 August 4) Step #1 Chorus: 'Oh my love, it's you...' Your move: Bring both hands together to form a 'heart' over your left bosom, then use your right hand to point at 'you'. Step #2 Chorus: 'that I dream of...' Your move: Bring your right hand up and point to your right temple. Step #3 Chorus: 'Oh my love, since that day...' Your move: Bring both hands together to form a 'heart' over your left bosom, then raise your right hand upwards, palm facing up. Step #4 Chorus: 'somewhere in my heart, I'm always...' Your move: Bring your hands together and make a heart shape over your left bosom, then clap twice in rhythm with 'always'. Step #5 Chorus: 'dancing with you in the summer rain...' Your move: With both hands half-raised and your index finger and thumb pinched together, make little circles as you twirl your hands around for 'dancing'. When the chorus goes 'summer rain', stretch out your hands and make little ripples with your fingers as if simulating a shower of rain. Mambo Jambo- The Album In 1998, Zouk Club together with Avex Trax Asia Limited produced a compilation of Mambo Jambo mix. Track listing # Let The Music Play - Shannon # Walking Away - Information Society # Bauhaus - Cappella # Ride on Time - Black Box # Theme from S'Express - S'Express # Tubthumping - Chumbawamba # Call Me - Spagna # Together Forever - Rick Astley # Love in the First Degree - Bananarama # Square Rooms - Al Corley # Batucuda - DJ Dero # Samba De Janeiro - Bellini # BG Tips, You should be dancing - E-Sensual # YMCA - Village People # Gimme Hope Jo'anna - Eddy Grant # Together in Electric Dreams - Georgio Moroder & Phillip Oakley # Summer Rain - Belinda Carlisle # Here Comes the Rain Again - Eurythmics # Magic Carpet Ride - Mighty Dub Katz # Lost in Emotion - Lisa Lisa and Cult Jam # Give It Up - KC and the Sunshine Band # A Little Respect - Erasure Mambo Jambo - The Phenomenon In 2007, Zouk Club together with Warner Music Group produced a compilation of Mambo Jambo mix. This album is a tribute to the 15 years of the night, its cult following that has kept the energy alive, and the unparalleled spirit that is Mambo Jambo. Notably, the album release was entirely mixed from vinyl by Zouk Resident DJs in order to reflect the true spirit of the night. Track listing # Dying Inside To Hold You - Timmy Thomas # You Sexy Thing - Hot Chocolate # Play That Funky Music - Wild Cherry # Call Me - Spagna # Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley # Blame It On The Boogie - Big Fun # Bizarre Love Triangle - New Order # Love In The First Degree - Bananarama # Let's Go - Wang Chung # Sexbomb - Tom Jones with Mousse T # I Heard A Rumour - Bananarama # Together In Electric Dreams - Philip Oakey & Giorgio Moroder # You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) - Dead or Alive # Mony Mony - Billy Idol # Push It - Salt-N-Pepa # Horny - Mousse T vs Hot 'N' Juicy # Rock This Party (Everybody Dance Now) - Bob Sinclar Feat. Dollarman & Big Ali # Don't Call Me Baby - Madison Avenue # Can't Take My Eyes Off You - Boystown Gang # La Bamba - Los Lobos # Mambo No 5 - Lou Bega Thursday 4PLAY All the while the 4PLAY has been in 'Mainroom' until 13 December 2012, Zouk decided to move the 4PLAY to Velvet Underground. This is another revamp and making fresh new exciting clubbing experience for clubbers. Make sure you come for Thursday, a night not to be missed! See also *Zouk (Style of music) References * * *Boey, Dylan. Mambo Rocks in Sunday Times 8 August 2004. Singapore: SPH. *DJ Adam Low. (1998) Mambo Jambo Wednesday Night Live. Singapore: Avex Trax. *Zouk Club KL on Clubbing9ine.com Venue Listing External links * Zouk (Singapore) * Zouk (Kuala Lumpur) * WhosGoing: Singapore Clubs + Bars * YourSingapore - ZoukOut * Past events at Zouk - Eventfinda Category:Nightclubs Category:Visitor attractions in Singapore